Fog of War
The Fog of War is the effect that takes place on areas of the map that are not within the vision range of an allied champion, minion, or ward. This means that, while player can see the topography of any area on the map, they cannot see enemy or neutral units that are in the Fog of War. Areas which are not obscured by the Fog of War are brighter on the map. Reveal areas in the Fog of War There are several ways to reveal an area in the Fog of War: Units * Allied units reveal the area around them (1100 range). This includes pets such as: ** pet. ** clone. ** pet. ** clone. ** clone. Wards * A reveals the area around it for 3 minutes. (1100 range) * A reveals the area around it for 3 minutes (including stealthed units.) (1000 range) * A ward reveals the area around it for 3 minutes. (1100 range) ** The Mastery Scout increases the vision range of and by 25% for the first 5 seconds. (to 1375 and 1250 respectively.) (The ward from is not affected) Summoner spells * The summoner spell reveals a small area anywhere on the map, including brush, for 5 seconds (5 seconds persistent sight of enemy revealed with ). This vision is unaffected by topography. (1100 range) Champion Abilities Reveal targeted area * reveals the area it passes over, and the area it detonates over for several seconds. * reveals the area it passes over. * reveals the area around the wall. * * grants vision on impact and for a few seconds after that. * reveals the area within and slightly around the cloud. * reveals the area it passes over. * reveals the area around the fish. * reveals the area within the circle if cast in the fog of war. * temporarily grants vision while on its flight path. * * * reveals the area of detonation. * * * * * * grants vision where it is cast until detonation. * grants vision of the affected area. * reveals the area casted for a short time. * will reveal the area around the sapling, even as it chases down a target, until it detonates. * reveals the area within the circle if cast in the fog of war. * briefly reveals the area in which it is cast in. * briefly reveals the area in which it is cast * will reveal the area around The Ball. * reveals the area within the circle if cast in the fog of war. * will reveal the area around the box. * * will also continue to give sight on units poisoned by their detonation. * reveals the area around the pillar. * * reveals the targeted area during the delay. * * and reveals the area around Zed's clones. * * * Reveal enemy champions and their immediate surroundings * reveals all enemy champions. * reveals nearby enemy champions who are at low health. ** It will not reveal stealthed champions, but Warwick will still get the movement speed buff. * reveals nearby enemy champions. * Enemies poisoned by . Reveal enemy champions when hit by the ability * provides vision while locked on to the target. * * * * * * * shortly provides vision after hitting a champion. * * * Category:Gameplay elements